The Restaurant After the End of The Universe
by Asgardian
Summary: What if things had gone horrably wrong at the Restaurant at The End Of The Universe? please r
1. The End

Restaurant After the End of the Universe

I liked the Restaurant at the End of the Universe, and had some weird ideas.

When Ford, Trillian, Zaphod, and Arthur arrived at Milliway's they were still in the Infinite Improbability field. The force field around Milliway's would never ever brake, and no one would survive the end of the universe. So the Heart of Gold had some fun.

"Now if you look to your left," said Max, "you will see Asgard evaporate." That statement was followed by howls and lightning coming from the Asgardians.

Suddenly Arthur heard a strange scraping noise, and the force field shimmered. "Uh, guys I think we should leave" He said. Ford (who was extremely drunk) replied, "Is our monkey-man scared of the end of the, hic, end of the universe, because we are perfict(hic)ly safe in this force fielded diner." "In fact," added Zaphod' "This is probably the safest place in the universe." "So this is how it ends." Said Arthur "I'm going to die".

At exactly the moment he finished his sentence (before Ford could think about how many times Dent had said that) the force field gave put and the Restaurant At the End of the Universe exploded. By some twist of fate the way the four were sitting and the way the meal of the day was standing, they miraculously survived the explosion. They (except for the Special of the Day) were hurdled into the end of the universe with 30 seconds of air in their lungs.

On their deadly flight, Arthur hit a cow in space and it was sent towards a planet that was imploding. The only thought in the cow's mind was "oh no, not again!"

So, thought Zaphod, A few hundred billion years after the Big Bang there was a Big Boom. And we are in it. Just my luck.

Suddenly, there was something that could only be described as a big bang. With about 12.00084687378231 seconds of air in their lungs, would they survive until they could find a planet they could live on?


	2. A Brand New World and a Whole Friggin Ne...

The Restaurant After the End of the Universe

Chapter Two

Suddenly a planet was created right under their feet (except for Arthur, he was upside down at the time). An atmosphere was formed over their heads, (and feet). They were alive. All stiff space-frozen bodies of the other diners burned up as they traveled through the brand new atmosphere. One big blast of flame landed right between the group, and a scarred, burned, white robot climbed out of the crater. "As if anyone else cared I am unharmed except for the parts that have always hurt but no one ever fixed." One of Zaphod's heads moaned, "Oh great, we are still stuck with the chronically depressed android." His other head nodded in agreement.

"Since I have had the most experience with being stranded on planets I say that I should be in charge." Ford stated. "Now wait a minute," Yelled Beeblebox, "I'm the president, so I should be in charge!" "We all heard Zaphod the Fourth; the President holds no actual power!" Ford screamed back.

"Forget this!" yelled Trillian as she stormed off. No one else noticed that she had left. And when they did notice that she had left the only thing Zaphod had thought was that he wished she had taken Marvin with her.

Soon after that the whole group split up and went their separate ways. Zaphod had tried to knock Marvin's head off, but after 58 times of failing on of his heads shot Marvin, but the blast bounced back and hit him in his third arm where it left a nasty welt. Ford decided to go insane and that helped him clear up his mind. It was his way of meditating. Trillian ran into Thor (he was at the Restaurant also) and went off to a Party in Valhalla with him. There she ran into Random Frequent-Flyer Dent who tried to kill her, but the Trillian from another dimension came and tranked Random to take her to her father the sandwich maker.

Two years later Ford (who decided to be sane again) met Arthur (who then decided to go mad).Arthur threw a long onto the fire and the log wondered why the person who chunked him looked familiar.

Zaphod was running along a beach trying to get a way from Marvin. Suddenly there was a great line of fire in the sky and several large spaceships splashed down into the planets large oceans.

Author's notes: Sorry it took a while to post this, I hope you enjoyed it. Guess who will reappear in the next chapter? Well if I told you that would mean I know who it is and does it look like I do? Bye, hope you enjoy some weird random stories form a weird random author.


End file.
